262 Signal Squadron, Royal Corps of Signals
|branch = *Royal Corps of Signals|dates = 1962—1990 1999—Present|role = Military Communications|size = Squadron|command_structure = 15th Information Systems Signal Regiment|nickname = 262 Sig Sqn|battles = Operation Telic Operation Herrick}}262 Signal Squadron or officially 262 Logistics Systems Support Signal Squadron is a communications unit of the Royal Corps of Signals. The squadron was first formed to support Cyprus communications and then provided communications to the 102nd Logistics Brigade. Following the Army 2020 Refine, the squadron falls under 15th Information Systems Signal Regiment and continues to support the logistic brigades.Lord and Watson Page 105''British Army Units from 1945"102nd Logistic Brigade Headquarters and 262 Signal Squadron" ''102 Logistic Brigade Headquarters and 262 Signal Squadron http://www.army.mod.uk/royalsignals/262sigsqn/index.htmlArmy 2020 Refine Order of Battle History 262 Signal Squadron (District) was formed on Cyprus from the 15th Signal Regiment on 1 July 1962, the regiment was formed to provide communications for the garrison at Dhekalia, and to provide net radio communications for the whole of Cyprus. This formation was a result of the End of British Mandate in Palestine when the 15th Signal Regiment moved back to Cyprus and was later reduced. In 1975 the signals units on Cyprus were reformed following the Mason Review and the squadron was renamed as 262 Signal Squadron (East), with responsibility for Nicosia, Chekalia, Ayios Nikolaos, and Cape Greco. On 1 April 1979, the "East" designation was removed and by 1990 was amalgamted with 259 Signal Squadron. In 1998 following the Strategic Defence Review, the squadron was reformed at Princess Royal Barracks in Gütersloh as 102nd Logistic Brigade Headquarters and 262 Signal Squadron. After being formed, the squadron was severly undermanned, so was theoretically a cadre unit until 2003 when it finally became fully manned. At the same time of being full manned, the squadron asssumed their official role of providing communications to the HQ and brigade. From January 2003—July the squadron deployed with HQ 102 Log Brg as part of Operation Telic I, this was the only time the squadron ever deployed to Iraq. From June 2014—December the squadron saw their last operation deployment, on Operation Herrick XX. Finally, under the Army 2020 reforms and later refines, the squadron is now under control of the 15th Information Systems Signal Regiment and based at MoD Biester. The squadron currently is known as 262 (Logistics System Support) Squadron and supports the Logistics units assigned to 3rd (UK) Divsion. References Sources * Lord, Cliff, and Graham Watson. The Royal Corps of Signals Unit Histories of the Corps (1920-2001) and Its Antecedents. Helion and Company, 2003. ISBN 1874622922 * “British Army Units from 1945 On.” British Army Units from 1945 on - 260 to 262 Squadrons, http://british-army-units1945on.co.uk/royal-signals/squadrons-2/260-to-262-squadrons.html * Army 2020 Refine Order of Battle (Updated August 2019). (2019). ebook Available at: https://britisharmedforcesreview.files.wordpress.com/2019/08/army-2020-refine-orbat-6.pdf 26 Aug. 2019. Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Squadrons of the British Army Category:Signal Squadrons of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1962 Category:Military units and formations established in 1999 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1990